


something right

by koganewest



Series: KWmonth [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganewest/pseuds/koganewest
Summary: “No, you wouldn’t,” Shiro says sternly, but calm. He doesn't even have to think before he says the words. Keith looks up at him with wide eyes and straightens somewhat pitifully; Shiro wants to hide him from the world and make sure no harm ever comes to him again. He affirms what he said to make sure Keithknows. “No matter what, Keith. You would never deserve anything like that. Ever. Do you understand?”





	something right

**Author's Note:**

> kwmonth: garrison
> 
> for miyura-sarkana: thank you for the prompt! hopefully it gets me out of my slump.

Shiro _knows_ Keith has limitless potential. He knows how successful Keith can be with a proper Garrison education. He knows how naturally talented Keith is. He knows how essential Keith's skillset will be. He knows how promising Keith's future is. 

But still, Shiro worries sometimes that giving Keith a second chance was a mistake. 

The thought is ugly but unavoidable. Keith’s impulsivity and reckless behavior have gotten him in trouble once again, and this time, he's taken Shiro down with him — unintentionally, of course. Now, they’re both in trouble with the commander, and Shiro isn't sure how to get them out of it. He's pretty much used every get-out-of-jail-free excuse he has. 

Now, both he and Keith will suffer the consequences. And because Shiro is only human, frustration sears his throat and churns his stomach uncomfortably. 

Keith’s apologies don't quell his irritation. 

“What were you _thinking_ , Keith?!” He demands sternly, fists curling at his sides. He's staring at the boy in question, who's nervously seated on the edge of the couch, looking back up at him with big, dark eyes. Shiro can sense the regret in his defeated posture. 

“I didn't think—” Keith starts timidly, but Shiro just interrupts him. 

“Clearly you didn't think! And don't even say you didn't know! You _knew_ what you were doing! You just did it anyway,” Shiro says, raising his voice slightly. He glares daggers at Keith, who squirms under the gaze but holds it, holds the eye contact, before Shiro presses his eyes closed and turns his face. “I can't even look at you right now.”

“Shiro,” he begs reaching out for Shiro's arm to get his attention back, but Shiro yanks his arm away. “Shiro, I’m really _sorry_.”

“I don’t want to hear it. Do you know how much trouble you got yourself into? Or how much trouble you got _me_ into?” He demands angrily. He can feel his blood pressure rising unsteadily and his frustration along with it. Keith looks up at him with an expression that almost makes him look innocent. 

“Please, Shiro, I _swear I didn’t—” he tries, but Shiro finally snaps._

 _”Shut up, Keith!”_

Keith goes quiet immediately. His expression changes quickly, so quickly that Shiro barely registers the emotion. But it's there. And it's fresh. Heartbreak. 

Shiro watches the hurt disappear as quick as it came, replaced by defensiveness and seething animosity. Keith puts his hands in front of his face, balled into fists, and squeezes his eyes shut. He looks like he's trying to protect himself from something — something dangerous. 

At first, Shiro doesn't understand why. And then, it all clicks. 

Keith thinks that Shiro’s going to hurt him. 

Pure guilt pools in Shiro's stomach immediately. He doesn't even know how to fix this; he can't take back what he did, and he doesn't want to scare him any more than he already has. God, what did he do? Keith thinks Shiro's going to _hit_ him. 

He tries to take a step forward, but his movement causes Keith’s eyes to snap open. He clambers back skittishly, trying to put a safe distance between himself and Shiro. His posture is scared, but his gaze is fiery — like he’d attack Shiro if he made another move. Like he's willing to fight for his life, if it comes down to that point. 

“I’m not as weak as I look,” Keith nearly growls at him, glaring dangerously. “I know how to fight.”

He looks purely vicious: he's got an awful busted lip, a deep gash near his hairline, and a swelling eye — all from the fight earlier that got them into this mess. He sounds vicious as well. Shiro knows he means his words, too. 

Yet his eyes scream with pain and betrayal: _I trusted you_. 

It takes a second for Shiro to find his voice again after being floored by the heartbreak in Keith’s gaze. He clears his throat, relaxes his shoulders, and does everything he can to appear non-threatening. “Keith, I—I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Keith looks incredibly skeptical; Shiro doesn't blame him. Keith had placed his trust in Shiro, believed that he wouldn't hurt him, but Shiro had broken that trust. He'd shattered that trust to pieces. 

“That’s what everyone says,” Keith mumbles, mostly to himself. Shiro watches guiltily as Keith lets himself fall out of his defensive stance, looking much more resigned and defeated by the second. His fists uncurl but he keeps one hand at his waist, like he's feeling for that strange knife he keeps under his uniform. Keith sighs. “I would deserve it anyway.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Shiro says sternly, but calm. He doesn't even have to think before he says the words. Keith looks up at him with wide eyes and straightens somewhat pitifully; Shiro wants to hide him from the world and make sure no harm ever comes to him again. He affirms what he said to make sure Keith _knows_. “No matter what, Keith. You would never deserve anything like that. Ever. Do you understand?”

Keith doesn't look convinced, but he nods anyway. 

Shiro wants to track down every person who ever made Keith feel like he deserved physical abuse. And every person who abused Keith in such a manner. 

The idea of Keith being injured by adults makes him sick. 

Keith deserves so much better. 

“Come on,” Shiro says now, making up his mind and turning toward the door. “Let's get some breakfast and then we can talk about what happened earlier.” Shiro sees Keith nod and follow him, looking a little ashamed — but thankfully, he doesn't seem scared anymore. 

As bad as Shiro feels about the whole ordeal today, Keith still needs to be disciplined so this doesn’t happen again. So he doesn’t get kicked out. So he stays at the Garrison where Shiro can make sure nothing happens to him. So he can stay close to Shiro, close enough so that Shiro can make sure he's getting the affection and care he deserves. 

For now, that's all he can do.

* * *

Shiro finds that reversing Keith's prior mindset is not something done easily. 

He's still wary of sudden movements and loud sounds. He's still hesitant when Shiro offers to hug him. He's still hesitant when Shiro does something kind for him. 

Despite his obvious precautionary behavior, Shiro still tries. And Keith seems to realize. He's grateful every time Shiro goes out of his way to make him feel safe and happy. Sometimes, Keith is so grateful that he doesn't even know how to act. 

Shiro notices that one day, when he offers to go for a ride with Keith on hoverbikes. 

When he suggests it, Keith barely believes him. He stares, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, until Shiro prompts him, “Keith, you there? What do you think? I'll race you!”

And then, Keith surprises him. One second, he's frozen in his spot; the next, he's throwing his arms around Shiro's waist and _squeezing_ tightly. Keith’s cheek is pressed to his chest, just above his stomach. Shiro just stands there for a second, not knowing how to respond because _Keith is hugging him_. He's never initiated a hug before. Now, he is. 

It’s a big step. He earned Keith's trust. Maybe not completely, but it's a start. 

As Shiro gently begins to hug Keith back, he thinks maybe, just maybe, he's finally doing something right.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed  
> -lily


End file.
